peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Cousin Elizabeth
Transcript Mummy Pig: *drops Peppa off at Elizabeth's manor* Bye, Peppa! Peppa: Bye, Mummy! I've never met cousin Elizabeth before! What will she be like? *goes inside the manor* Aunty Pig: You must be Peppa, my sister Amanda's daughter. Peppa: I am and I'm looking for Elizabeth. Aunty Pig: She's in her room, on the third floor. Peppa: Thanks, Aunt Pig! *goes upstairs* Aunty Pig: Don't be offended by her slight snobbishness! Peppa: *goes into Elizabeth's room* Are you Elizabeth? Elizabeth: Yes, I am. Are you Peppa? Peppa: Yes! Hey, Elizabeth, what's your favourite thing to do? Elizabeth: Well, I like to baton twirl, do ballet, paint pictures, do gymnastics and ice skate. What do YOU like to do? Peppa: I like to jump up and down in muddy puddles! Elizabeth: Urgh! Disgusting! Peppa: Well, what do you expect, Elizabeth? I'm a pig! Elizabeth: I don't jump up and down in muddy puddles and I'm also a pig. A high class one. Jumping up and down in muddy puddles makes you dirty. Peppa: *goes downstairs* Aunty Pig! Elizabeth is being mean to me because I like jumping up and down in muddy puddles! Aunty Pig: I told you not to be offended by her slight snobbishness, Peppa! Peppa: Slight? SLIGHT!?!? This wasn't slight at all! Aunty Pig: How about I take you and Elizabeth for a walk in the garden? Maybe you'd get on better that way. Peppa: Yes, please! Aunty Pig: Elizabeth, it's time for a walk in the garden with Peppa! Elizabeth: *comes downstairs* I have to walk with Peppa? But she's so low class! She says she jumps up and down in muddy puddles! Aunty Pig: This walk in the garden will be to help you get on better. Elizabeth: Oh, all right. Peppa: *puts her boots on* Aunty Pig: Peppa, why are you wearing your boots? Peppa: You'll see. Elizabeth and Aunty Pig go to the garden Aunty Pig: You see, children, these are the roses, these are the daffodils, these are the poppies... Peppa: *jumps into puddle* Elizabeth: Mother, tell Peppa that jumping up and down in that muddy puddle will make her dirty! Aunty Pig: Well, this wasn't a good way to get them to get along! all go inside the manor Peppa: Just in time for The Mr. Potato Show! *turns on the TV* Mr. Potato: (from the TV) Please welcome, your friend and mine, Mr. Potato! Here are today's exercises! *does exercises* Fantastic! We must all keep fit and healthy! Elizabeth: You're really watching the Mr. Potato Show, Peppa? That's for babies. Peppa: Ugh. Elizabeth is just like Emily Elephant, only she doesn't pretend to be African. Aunty Pig, I want to go home. Aunty Pig: I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about this. Butler: Your biscuits, Pamela. *gives Aunty Pig some biscuits* Peppa: Hey, I have an idea! *goes up to Elizabeth's room* *changes into one of her dresses* *sneaks past the couch* *waits outside the limo* *rings a bell* Butler: *comes* What can I do for you? Peppa: Take me to 3 Astley Street, Peppatown, please. Butler: Certainly. get in Butler: *starts up the limo and drives it onto the road* Goose: *lands on the road* Honk! limo lands in a pond Peppa: Look at the muddy puddles we've made! Butler: Elizabeth, I thought you hated muddy puddles! Peppa: Did I sound positive to you? Butler: You did, actually. Back at the manor... Elizabeth: Mother, I'm ready to go to the play! Aunty Pig: Yes, but we're missing three things. Peppa, the butler and the limo. Elizabeth: If we had Peppa with us at the play, she'd probably snort so loudly that everyone would look our way. Also, this manor has a train station and we get to go without tickets. Aunty Pig: Good point, Elizabeth. go to the train station and get onboard train starts Elizabeth: *sees the limo* Wait. Isn't that all the things that were stopping us going to the play because of their absence? Aunty Pig: Good eye, Elizabeth. And our limo's covered in mud! Grandad Dog: *tows the limo out of the pond in his truck* Elizabeth: Look! It's getting towed out by that rusty old thing! Butler: Is it just me, Elizabeth, or is that you on that train? Peppa: It's you. Grandad Dog: *stops the truck* Now, let's have a look at her. *opens the bonnet* This could take some time. Butler: Now, where do you want to go to pass the time? Peppa: Look, the new Dog's Pizza outlet! Let's go there! Butler: First muddy puddles, then a rusty tow truck, and now a pizza takeaway? Man, is she turning low class? go to Dog's Pizza and sit down Uncle Dog: *comes to the table* Welcome to Dog's Pizza, what can I get you today? Peppa: One pepperoni pizza, please. Uncle Dog: *writes it down* Sure! Peppa: PeppEroni? Don't you mean PeppAroni? Uncle Dog: Trust me, I know my pizza. Anything else? Peppa and Butler: Nope, that's all. Uncle Dog: Very well. *goes to the kitchen* phone rings Butler: *answers it* Hello? Aunty Pig: It's Pamela Pig. Why did you and Peppa leave when we were going to go to the play? You know only to obey me and Elizabeth! Butler: Peppa? What? I've got Elizabeth with me. Aunty Pig: No, I have. I'll prove it. Elizabeth, say hello. Elizabeth: Hello! Aunty Pig: Ha! Now put me onto your 'Elizabeth'. Tell me, 'Elizabeth', what's your middle name? Peppa: Um... um... Piggins? Aunty Pig: No, Scropherson! That just proves it! You're Peppa! Put me back onto my butler, please. Peppa: *puts her onto Butler* Aunty Pig: I just asked her a test question and she's Peppa alright. I knew it from when I saw you in the limo. Butler: Well, she has been showing a few low class traits - I'm even calling you from a pizza takeaway! Aunty Pig: What? Butler: You heard right. And when we ordered a pepperoni pizza, she thought it was spelt with an A, not an E. And why do you have your phone on in a play anyway? Aunty Pig: Well, you see, we 've left the play. And now, Elizabeth's going out with some girls she met. Well, goodbye! *hangs up* Butler: Alright, Peppa, thanks to you, I've crashed my limo, and now, we're at a pizza takeaway. Uncle Dog: The pepperoni pizza. *puts it on her table* Peppa: Straight to the table. Call that takeaway? Butler: They're getting takeaway. Look! characters are shown getting takeaway at the counter Butler: Anyway, Peppa, how dare you trick me into thinking you were Elizabeth! Peppa: It's just,... *sighs* I thought I was doomed to a whole weekend with Elizabeth, so I put on one of her dresses to make you think I was her, and asked you to drive me home. But it was the wrong thing to do. Butler: I hope you've learned your lesson, young pig. Peppa: Nope. Butler: Why, you... Lisa, Brianna and Elizabeth come in and sit down at a table Emily: I can't believe someone as high class as you can be Peppa's cousin. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: *sighs* Butler: You owe an apology. Peppa: No. Butler: I will be following you everywhere I see you and make you apologize. Peppa: Don't stalk me. Butler: Whatever... Brianna: So Peppa, why were you pretenting to be Elizabeth? Peppa: Well, she's really bossy, bossier then me actually. Brianna : Next time if you dress up like her again, you will be sorry Peppa... gaga... Peppa: You're an idiot! No one cares! And Elizabeth is mean like you! And yeah, this is you Brianna! Look at Brianna, she's talking like a baby! laughs Butler: laughs Brianna: THIS ISN'T FUNNY! gaga... (elizabeth) and Emily laugh Brianna: gahgahaggagagaga goooo THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Brianna: I SAID STOP! Brianna: DON'T LAUGH AT THAT LOW CLASS PIG'S JOKES! googoo (snorts loudly) Emily: BUT YOU DO TALK LIKE A BABY! Lisa: I have to agree with Emily! Emily: Brianna, you are the low class one! Lisa: True, Brianna was trying to be high class.... Peppa: I agree with them! Peppa: Brianna, why are you so mean and bossy like Elizabeth? Lisa: I'm not bossy, she was forcing me. Brianna: Because, I am the leader of the group and I want everyone to call me the queen! Because I AM THE QUEEN and YOU DO WHAT I SAY! Peppa: Chill... (Brianna cries) Brianna: IT'S LIKE NO ONE DOES WHAT I SAY!(cries loudly) Peppa: Actually, it's true. No one does what you say. Butler: TRUE! Emily: TRUE! LISA: TRUE! They all eat the pizza and Mummy Pig picks up Peppa. The End.Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Weird